


The Candy Man Can

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working in the children’s ward of a hospital can break your heart, but every Thursday, someone comes to make your day just a bit better.





	The Candy Man Can

“I need Kira Clonsten’s chart, please.”  You asked the nurse at the nurse’s station.  This little girl had been through the ringer, so many health issues and struggles.  And now on top of all that, she has pneumonia.  You sighed as you looked down her chart, noting allergies and other health concerns, trying to decide what medication you were going to prescribe to her.

 

“Doctor?”  The nurse as you, making you look up wearily.  “She is going to be just fine.”  The nurse tried to re-assure you.  You put on a fake smile and gave a slight nod.  That’s what they always said, it will be fine…but that was the thing…you had been a doctor in this children’s ward for five years now.  You knew that wasn’t the case, not for every child. 

 

“I think I will prescribe…”  Your voice drifted off as your eyes caught sight of the clock.  The second hand ticked away and a smile graced your face, a true one.  Because you knew what was coming in five…four…three…two…

 

The intercom for the ward let out a little sound before music drifted through the speakers.  You started chuckling as you set down the folder and turned, leaning on the counter as your eyes scanned for that special person.

 

You heard his voice before you saw him.  That voice that was like honey, so light and happy.  It always ways, and it always brought a big grin to your face every Thursday when he would come in.  You closed your eyes for a moment, just taking in his singing as you heard the children start to laugh and giggle. 

 

“Who can take a sunrise…Sprinkle it with dew?  Cover it with choc’late and a miracle or two?” 

 

“The Candy Man!”  Some of the children shouted and sang along with him.  You open your eyes and let out a happy sigh as you heard the voice get louder as he sang the next line. 

 

“The Candy Man can cause he mixes it with love and make the world taste good.” 

 

Around the corner you saw some movement before the man that belonged to that voice, the voice that always made you smile, slid out from behind as the children who could see him from their room started cheering. 

 

He had his blonde hair pushed back out of his face and tucked under a bright pink top hat.  You snorted at the hilariousness of his outfit.  He had a different one each week… Last week was a pair of rainbow print pants and suspenders over a bright pink shirt…this week was a full baby pink suit with a shiny silver tie. 

 

He looked like he came out of a children’s book, a miracle wrapped in hilarious colors and prints.  He truly was a miracle, because every week…Thursday’s at noon, he would come down and sing the same song, hand out some candy and little toys to the kids, brightening their day as they spent their time in the hospital wing.  And it wasn’t just the children whose days he brightened, you thought as you smiled wide as he did a little flourished dance with the next line.

 

“Who can take a rainbow, wrap it up in sigh, soak in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie?” 

 

The children all shouted out “The Candy Man can” as he tossed some suckers in the air.  You laughed as he darted back and forth between rooms, taking time to see each child, even for just a moment, and make them smile.  He worked quickly as the speakers played the chorus again, making you hum along to the song. 

This man was truly one of a kind.  He got all the kids laughing and singing, with just a few minutes each Thursday.  Hell, he even got some of the kids out of their beds to peak out in the hallway to watch him some more, kids that hadn’t wanted to get out of bed all week. 

 

“Oh, who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream?  Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream?”  He sang as he bent down to a little girl, who was hiding behind one of the nurses.  He gave her a sweet smile as he swayed back and forth as the intercom played the musical medley and chorus again.

 

He held up a little sucker and gave her a little boop on the nose with it, sending the shy girl into a fit of giggles.  She wrapped her hand around the sucker before she moved forward and gave him a big hug, wrapping her little arms around his neck.  He returned the hug gentle before taking off his hat and placing it on her head with a wink, and stepping away.

 

He kept swaying back and forth a little before he turned and gave a little salute to the kids who had gathered in the hallway.  You had to slap your hand over your mouth to keep from laughing as he did a moonwalk back until he hit the door to the stair well.  He gave a flourished bow and then snapped as he stepped out the door and disappeared. 

 

The kids cheered and giggled as the nurses worked to get them all back into their rooms.  You heard the squeals of delight as each child found the little pile of treats on their pillows.  You picked up your folder again and made your way over and into your office, shutting the door behind you, giving you some privacy.

 

Once the door shut, you felt two arms warp around your waist and you chuckled.  “Is that the candy man?”  You asked coyly, turning in his arms to look up into those golden honey eyes.

 

“You bet it is.”  He said with a smile before leaning down and capturing your lips in a gentle kiss.  “Hope I made you smile, sugar.” 

 

You nodded as you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close.  “You always make me smile, Gabriel.”  You laid your head against his chest and took a deep breath, loving the scent that was so uniquely your husband, that smell of sugar and spice and mint. 

 

Gabriel gave you a tight hug before kissing your head.  “Well, I should let you go…don’t want my wife to be slacking on her duties.”  He gave you a wink as he pulled away.  “See you at home?” 

 

You bit your lip as you pulled him back in for a passionate kiss. You let your lips push against his for a moment before pulling away, just enough to whisper to him.  “Maybe I’ll give the candy man a special treat when I get home.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes darkened and a grin spread across his face.  “Oh, I’m holding you to that, sweet cheeks.” 

 

You gave him a wink as you stepped away, pulling open the door again.  You glanced over your shoulder to see your empty office, Gabriel having already flown away.  You shook your head as you walked back up to the nurse’s station. 

 

“Where does he get the energy?  He must be exhausted when he gets home.”  A nurse joked with you, making you chuckle. 

 

“Oh…it takes a lot to wear Gabriel out.”  You said softly as you turned to walk back in Kira’s room.  The little girl, when you left, looked sad and depressed, but now she had a big grin on her face as she had her arms wrapped around a little doll. 


End file.
